Hakurei Barrier: Broken
This is a story how Gensokyo's existence changes everything. (Fan fiction). Before events *Reimu: 'sips tea' Yet another day. *Marisa: How so? *Reimu: That's the thing that bugs me. I wonder if something interesting will happen. *Marisa: Beats me, I don't know myself. "But they didn't know what to expect next. Soon, they, along with the rest of Gensokyo, will experience a turning event not in their history, but elsewhere..." *Reimu: What's that? *Marisa: Who are those? *Reimu: I don't know, whatever they are, we will fight against them! Attack! Events 1905: Japan and Russia declares war on each other. Soon, Russia launches an offensive and breaks a mirror. What they don't realise is that they broke the barrier between Gensokyo and the out-side world. 1906: Reimu Hakurei realises the Barriers failure, and declares war on Russia. 1906.6: Reimu Hakurei, along with Marisa Kirisame, take over the Russian Far East with-in 6 months. 1907: Russia surrenders. Gensokyo now appears beside Japan as an island. Reimu Hakurei becomes Prime Minister of Gensokyo. 1909: Gensokyo and Japan recognise each other and establish embassies as well as political relations. Other countries soon follow. 1914: 1st World War begins after Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary is assassinated by Gavrilo Princip. 1915: Gensokyo and Japan joins the allies in the war. 1917: End of World War 1, and Central Powers collapse. Meanwhile, Reimu Hakurei balkanises the Ottoman Empire. Reimu Hakruei then gives a speech: "This war may have been reckless, but a careless mistake is no excuse. Let this be a lesson to you all and stop declaring war over minor issues like that. Failure to do so will result in consequences." Some countries had end up disagree with the statement. 1939: 2nd World War begins, Japan and Gensokyo joins the allies. Alice Margatroid becomes Prime Minister of Gensokyo. Reimu Hakurei begins by invading the Philippines. Alice Margatroid announces "War has officially begun! This time, we shall have no mercy upon the Axis! We will rise! We will fight! The Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere shall be unstoppable! Let the Rising Sun shine all over this planet!" 1940: The US joins the axis due to a recent overthrow of the government. They attempt to invade the Japanese Far East. However, Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame stops them in their tracks and begins invasion. 1941: Kanako Yasaka secretly overthrows the old president, and becomes President of Brazil, and begins invasion of Uruguay and Paraguay. Kanako Yasaka also starts to control Portugal and makes it invade Spain. 1942: Kanako Yasaka conquers Bolivia, Chile and Argentina. Japan, Britain, Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame as well as Mexico crushes the US. 1945: 2nd World War ends, and Japan, Gensokyo, and Soviet Union emerge as superpowers. Reimu Hakurei established the Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. 1947: Mao Zedong is killed by Hong Meiling. Hong Meiling then established the Kingdom of China, and begins invasion of Mongolia. Hong Meiling proclaims: "I shall show them the power of China! The dragon will rebel against the sun!" 1948: Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame, and Japan declare war on the Kingdom of China. With help from Alice Margatroid and Mima, the Kingdom of China becomes a puppet state of Japan and is renamed Song China. Mystia Lorelei becomes Prime Minister of Song China. Mystia Lorelei sings a song to bring peace and harmony in Song China to prevent rebellions. 1950: Kanako Yasaka crushes Peru, Ecuador, Colombia, Venezuela, Suriname, Guyana with an Iron Fist. The Empire of Brazil is established. Kanako Yasaka says: "If one nation dares to try and leave, then you shall wished you never did so." 1955: Minamitsu Murasa becomes a naturalised citizen of Denmark. She then signs up for the Danish Navy. 1962: The Cuban Missile Crisis happens. Reimu Hakurei takes action and warns them not to launch the missile. Eventually, the Soviet Union removed missiles from Havana before Gensokyo begun an invasion against them. 1965: The Vietnam War begins. Hồ Chí Minh with his army invades South Vietnam. The Soviet Union helps supply North Vietnam. Reimu Hakurei decides to declare war against North Vietnam. 1966: North Vietnam is defeated and Hồ Chí Minh is killed. Vietnam is reunified under South Vietnam government. Vietnam is then forced into the Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere and faces occupation by Japan. Laos and Cambodia soon follow after Thailand helps Japan occupy them. 1970: The Soviet Union invades both Afghanistan and Iran. Parsee Mizuhashi, leader of Iran attacks the Soviet Union, with little effect. 1971: The Soviet Union occupies and annexes both Afghanistan and Iran. Reimu Hakruei quickly invades India, Bangladesh, Nepal, Bhutan, and Pakistan and occupies them all as well as forcing them into the Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. Soon, Marisa Kirisame forces Nepal, Bhutan, Pakistan, and Bangladesh to re-join India, which does happen. Soon, Marisa and Reimu have a meeting on what to do with the current situation. 1972: Minamitsu Murasa becomes the Prime Minister of Denmark. She then closes her borders on the Soviet Union, and convinces Finland, Sweden, and Norway to do the same. Minamitsu Murasa then established the "Nordic Union" 1973: The United Kingdom condemns against recent aggression by most nations and tells them all to stop immediately. Minamitsu Murasa takes this as a personal insult and the "London Massacre" happens. Denmark and Norway invade England and Scotland. Soon, blood was lying in the streets of England and Scotland and almost every person was killed. Denmark and Norway annex Scotland and England. Meanwhile, Northern Ireland and Wales merge with Ireland. 1974: The 2nd Spanish Civil War begins. Kanako Yasaka, hearing about this, begins her invasion of both Portugal and Spain. Both nations are taken down by the end of the year. Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame praise her for her actions. 1975: The Soviet Union invades Austria, Turkey and France. The 3rd World War begins. Reimu Hakurei, Japan and its puppet states, and Gensokyo declare war against the Soviet Union. 1976: Minamitsu Murasa claims and annexes the Baltic countries, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Prussia, to Denmark. Japan and its puppet states start to nuke the Soviet Union to death. The 3rd World War ends after Utsuho Reiuji destroys most of European Russia. Japan turns the Soviet Union into a puppet state, and is renamed "Russia Vodka Federation" on purpose. Russia is forced into the Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. Reimu Hakurei bans the Russian Language from being used, and most Russians are punished by going to jail for 25 years. 1977: Cuba is invaded by Kanako Yasaka. Fidel Castro is killed and Cuba is annexed by the Empire of Brazil. Kanako Yasaka also annexes the rest of the Caribbean. 1978: South Yemen is invaded by Reimu Hakurei and kills the government. Then Japan invades and occupies the country. 1979: Reimu Hakurei officially announces the true death of communism. She also plans to "bring the world under one roof" and says if anyone tries to escape it, there will be a punishment of usually death. 1980: Yuyuko Saigyouji is elected leader of India. India and Japan begins invading Iran, and the Middle East. They both fall with-in a month, and are heavily occupied by both India and Japan. The Middle East and Iran are forced into the Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. 1981: Reimu Hakurei creates a puppet organisation, called the "African Union" that is controlled mainly by the Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. Marisa Kirisame, Yuyuko Saigyouji, India and Japan invades the Arabian African Nations while the rest are forced to join the African Union. 1982: Canada, Ireland, Switzerland forms the "Neutral Pact" and Australia and New Zealand joins the Neutral Pact. All the Arabian African Nations fall and forced into the African Union. Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Kanako Yasaka, and Minamitsu Murasa have a meeting. 1983: The New Danish Empire, lead by Minamitsu Murasa, annexes the Nordic Countries, and the Nordic Union is dissolved as Denmark annexed all its members. Minamitsu Murasa also invades the rest of Europe, except for Switzerland and Ireland, and annexes them. Reimu Hakurei creates and establishes the "Greater Japanese Co-Prosperity Sphere" that unifies each organisation and nation (Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere, African Union, Empire of Brazil, Empire of Denmark, etc.) under control by Japan and Gensokyo, + the Empire of Brazil. 1984: Reimu Hakurei and Kanako Yasaka invades the Mexican Empire. The Neutral Pact countries do nothing but watch in horror. By the end of the year, Mexico is annexed by Brazil. 1985: Reimu Hakurei decides to recognise the Neutral Pact as a legitimate organisation and recognises Canada, Ireland, Switzerland, Australia, and New Zealand as legitimate nations. Others soon follow. Jean-Pascal Delamuraz, one of the members of the Swiss Federal Council, is glad that Switzerland will be left alone. He hopes for peace lasting forever. 1989: New Zealand is taken down by 'Team ⑨' (led by Cirno). Reimu Hakurei decides to leave it be and Japan occupies New Zealand. New Zealand leaves the Neutral Pact and joins the Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. Ireland soon follows as they too are invaded by Team ⑨. 1991: Hina Kagiyama is elected leader of the Greater Japanese Co-Prosperity Sphere. Reimu Hakurei finds and arrests Team ⑨ members (Rumia, Daiyousei, Wriggle Nightbug) and its leader Cirno. 1993: Japan annexes all the countries it occupies into it's empire. This includes all of Africa, Europe (except Switzerland), Asia (except Gensokyo), Danish Empire, and New Zealand. All Japanese-based organisations dissolve, and Japan is renamed into the "Greater Japanese Empire Co-Prosperity Sphere" and Hina Kagiyama becomes automatic leader of Japan. Kanako Yasaka says that she will not merge with the Japanese Empire but will still be their greatest ally. Hina Kagiyama agrees to this. 1995: Japan annexes Antarctica. Hina Kagiyama commands that a huge freeze machine to be build there to counter so called "global warming" and to make Earth be 25 degrees Celsius cooler. 1999: An F6 Tornado with winds up to 537 kph winds strikes in Yukon Territory, Canada. Canada then discovers that natural disasters are now more powerful then ever before. The Fujita scale is upgraded to include the F6 category. 2001: A huge blizzard storm strikes the Sahara Desert in Africa. The desert is turned from a desert into a tundra. The storm is actually from a freeze machine that Hina Kagiyama created. It is to counter global warming and to rid of any deserts. 2009: On 9/9/2009, Cirno escapes and freezes Cádiz (city in Former Spain) badly. Most of the buildings have been destroyed. Prime Minister Watatsuki no Yorihime of the Greater Japanese Empire Co-Prosperity Sphere condemns the attack and orders that the ice fairy be killed at once. This starts the War on Fairies. Cirno escapes to Neptune. 2015: Hina Kagiyama bans the use of petroleum and promotes the use of Bio-petroleum to be used instead. 2075: Hina Kagiyama releases Ireland (with Wales) and New Zealand and makes them declare independence. Japan donates 900,000,000,000 yen to both the countries. Both Ireland and New Zealand are back in the Neutral Pact. Hina Kagiyama also says "If the event that any criminal tries to mess with any Neutral Pact country and tries to make them join the Greater Japanese Empire Co-Prosperity Sphere, the criminal will be executed at once when found. I do not want a repeat of what happened years ago." 2373: Korea officially declares their independence from the Greater Japanese Empire Co-Prosperity Sphere. Renko Usami is the new leader of Korea, and says: "Korea is tired of helping. We, Korea, here-by have our independence. Even though you have granted us as a Special Administrative Region and let us keep our government, it still wasn't enough. Now, with us free, Korea will now see your ability. You have the nerve to challenge us in a Galactic Race? We would like to see.." . The quote alone has angered Hina Kagiyama and she accepts the challenge. From then on, Korea and Japan would continue to race on and expand in Space.... Sector 1 *Hakurei Barrier: Broken/The Issue *Hakurei Barrier: Broken/Renovation of Lunar Capital *Hakurei Barrier: Broken/Investigation of a lost city Sector 2 Sector 3 Main Characters/Countries *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *Mystia Lorelei *Greater Japanese Empire Co-Prosperity Sphere (1993-) **Empire of Japan (1905-1993) **Greater Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere (1945-1993) *Gensokyo *Empire of Brazil *Kanako Yasaka *Keine Kamishirasawa *Yuyuko Saigyouji *Watatsuki no Yorihime *Youmu Konpaku *Minamitsu Murasa *Korean Empire *Neutral Pact And some more... Category:Fan Fiction